


Gravity falls will fall

by Willcipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: GRavity Falls Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willcipher/pseuds/Willcipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bloody mess after Ford tries to hide the formula</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a sad day

Ford doesn't know what to do, he doesn't want to give the formula and he wants to save his grandchildren.

"EENIE MEENIE MINEY!!! Bill Cipher says as he is flashing pine trees and shooting stars in his eyes".

Then universe will be harmed if Ford gives the formula, he decides to keep the formula and risk the death of one of his grandchildren.  
Dipper and Mabel are begging Ford to not give the formula in exchange for one of their lives.

"Dipper screams: YOU KNOW WHAT IS BEST GRUNCLE FORD!"

Bill decides to execute Dipper for the doings he had done, Bill knows as he was watching all of them. He would not just let Dipper be executed without suffering, you know Bill. Bill scanned Mabel's mind as she was full of good memories of her and Dipper.  
Bill found a good one.

"AHH, THE FIRST DAY OF YOU TWINS IN GRAVITY FALLS, REMEMBER WHEN YOU DEFEATED THOSE PACKS OF SILLY GNOMES?"

Mabel cries continuously, she remembers everything, their adventures, their sacrifices and their favors

Bill suddenly forced Dipper to stare at the banners on his wall.

"REMEMBER THOSE PEOPLE? THE PEOPLE YOU MET IN GRAVITY FALLS. PRECIOUS? WEREN'T THEY? COME ON! SAY A LAST GOODBYE!

"Dipper says as he was crying heavily: I may have done something wrong to you people, please forgive me, I LOVE YOU ALL, especially you, Wendy.

Bill gives a chance to give to Ford to return Dipper and give him the formula. Ford cries as he was staring at Dipper's face, everybody was. Ford turned his head down.

Bill zapped lightning to Dipper, of course not just one but a trillion! to mark his every year waiting for this day to happen. Everyone was crying Ford, Stan, Mabel. It was a sad day. Ford gives a plan


	2. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the family Stan, Ford and Mabel will do a risky escape.

Ford is planning on the escape while Bill is distracted striking lightning on poor Dipper.

"Ford says to Stan and Mabel: Mabel! give me your grappling hook and Stan, I need you to do a very important job, trust me!!"

Ford grabs a tree with a grappling hook far outside the "weird" temple. He grabs Mabel and Stan and they quickly gone out of the temple. Ford was full of regret for what he is looking at, he didn't want this to happen, he must stop it! They hid at a theater that seems familiar to Mabel. They shut the door immediately.

Bill was finally done striking Dipper with a million lightnings at a rate of 1 million to 1 second! He finally turned around after that tragic event, he didn't see no one. Bill's eyes were screaming in red and his face blushing with fire. He began searching for the around gravity falls. He couldn't find them by himself so he called out his hench-maniacs to help him. He sat at his temple angrily ranting about where would they have gone and letting his hench-maniacs do the dirty work.

"Mabel said: I remember this! My puppet show!!"

Mabel saw a bunch of her puppets while she was hiding in the back of the stage. Dipper's puppet stood out among all of them, she cried non-stop looking at that puppet that she made of Dipper. Mabel remembers that Dipper sacrificed the time to get the password right and how she helped defeat Bill dramatically at the end of the show. She cried even more.

"Oh Dipper, Said Mabel to the puppet, How I wish you were here with us."

Mabel grabbed the puppet and met with her two gruncles.

"Stan says: Ohhh, how Shermie is going to be mad at us."

"Ford says: without Dipper, we cannot defeat Bill, we are doomed."

The 3 gone out to the Mystery shack since it is the only safe place. Something was rumbling in the house, and a very manly voice spoke. It jumped out and it turned out it was a girl! You know who it is! it is Grenda alongside with Candy. Mabel was surprised and hugged them both 

"How did you guys survive I mean did you make a spell or something? said Mabel."

"No, said Grenda, Good thng you bought the 10 packs of marshmallows! we grabbed it and stuck it in out body."

"Did you defeat that triangle demon? said Candy."

Mabel frowned and heavily said "No"

"Bill (cries) B-B-Bill killed (cries) Dipper, said Mabel."

The three hugged each other and cries endlessly while Candy being emotional because he once had a crush on Dipper. They can no longer live the shack and Ford couldn't find out how to defeat Cipher without Dipper. 

Meanwhile in Cipher's temple, Bill was furious that the hench-maniacs did not find the three. He released all the people that was trapped in the banners and sent them to find the three because Bill knows that they would find them easily. He possessed each one at the same time and made every person get only one big eye. And obviously they've gone to the mystery shack.


	3. Weird friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan, Ford and Mabel try to defend themselves against their "Weird" friends

Possessed Gideon, Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, FiddleFord and Robbie are almost at the shack wit Bill Cipher. The one-eyed army had strong powers that would kill someone instantly while staring at them in the eye. Ford saw the army going after the shack, he saw the possessed people trying desperately to get inside the shack but they couldn't because of the weirdness that is in them. Ford rushed to his journals to find a cure and luckily he saw a page in journal 2 that states 

 

"Exorcism"

Step 1: Draw a symbol of the person that is well known about them.

Step 2: 13 candles should be lit while doing the exorcism or the parasite will transfer to you. In an extreme case use 18 candles.

Step 3: Get a pinch of blood to offer the parasite. 

Step 4: Draw an eye on the patient's forehead with your own blood and wait for the patient to scream loudly.

P.S. DO NOT CURE SEVERAL PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME

 

"It is too risky to go outside. said Ford"

Step 1 is easy, the symbol that is already been prophecized 1 trillion years ago is definitely something that is well known about them. They need a distraction for Bill to get a person to cure, Mabel gladly volunteers as a distraction. Mabel thrown marshmallows at Bill's eye and she also sprayed spray paint. Bill Covers his eyes then suddenly grabs a person to cure. It was Gideon, Stan wanted to put Gideon back and go for Soos.

"STAN don't argue at the apocalypse! This is our only chance to continue!"

"Alright, but make sure he says THANK YOU".

Stan unfortunately have no candles in the house. Ford compromises and thinks immediately for a substitute. Ford looks around the house to exchange for the candles. Ford found wood pieces and it was a good relief seeing those pieces.  
Ford asks Stan to put Gideon in the back and says.

"DO NOT LOOK AT HIM IN THE EYE"

Stan turned Gideon making him look away from him and led Gideon to the back of the house where Bill cannot see. Ford performed the Exorcism very quickly, he did of course put in 18 candles as it was a very extreme case. While drawing an eye at Gideon's   
forehead, Ford put water in Gideon's mouth and a block of wood to prevent Bill from hearing, and it surprisingly did! Gideon's one big eye split into two

Gideon opened his eyes staring at Ford. Gideon ranted about the taste of water and the taste of the wood block also.

"Stan said to Gideon: Do NOT flirt with Mabel or I will let you be killed by Bill Cipher or I might do it my own! That will be fun!"

Gideon looked humble and had a hint of revenge on his face. Gideon had gone inside the shack, all he sees is Grenda, Candy and Mabel. Something is missing.

"Where is Dipper? Mabel?"

"Dipper (cries) is dead, he has been killed by Bill"

As Mabel cries Gideon hugs Mabel and makes it a very big deal. Well, you know Gideon.

Bill has recovered his eyes and wondered that something was different. It was Gideon who was missing, he was full with anger. Bill gathered all of his rage and power to destroy the shack, he gathered all of his force but couldn't destroy it.  
Suddenly the other possessed people had eyes made into two! Amazing but why? He gathered all of his powers didn't he?

After Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, FiddleFord and Robbie had recovered they are desperately running to the mystery shack. They were all about to go there and someone tripped, it was Robbie. The rest gone in the shack, but Robbie is outside crawling miserably to the shack. Bill spies Robbie doing so that he disappeared and summoned him in Bill's hand! Bill crushed Robbie like an ant. Bill drawn a figure of himself with blood in front of the shack and went away. Wendy cried loudly as Robbie was her ex. Mabel hugged Wendy and they both cried continuously.

30 mins have passed and they moved on. Wendy hasn't seen Dipper yet.

"Wendy" Mabel, where is Dipper?"

"Dipper is d...."


	4. Dipper is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel said to Wendy that Dipper was trapped somewhere in gravity falls and they have to save him.

"Mabel: Dipper is umm he is"

"Wendy: What Mabel? Where is Dipper?"

"Mabel: He is in the UFO thing under my bubble and.. and waiting to be rescued by us!"

"Wendy: I lost Robbie, I can't lose anymore friend. Let's get Dipper!"

Mabel lost her mind because she told a major lie. It was for the best of Wendy not to cry again, that is what Mabel thought of when saying a lie to Wendy. Ford had a task for Wendy to get some wood chunks from outside, Mabel volunteered to help Wendy.

"Ford: Kids, Don't stay close to that demon, I don't want any of you getting zapped with lightning again."

"Wendy: Zapped with lightning? AGAIN? Mabel what is going on!"

"Mabel: Umm ughh the.. the goat! He got zapped with lightning, it was fatal."

"Wendy: Poor goat."

While Wendy was chopping wood, she had a mad idea to save Dipper. Mabel didn't want Wendy to cry so they gone off.

"Wendy: He should be here? right?"

"Mabel: Ughh yeah, he should be."

Mabel and Wendy gone to the UFO. They looked for Dipper everywhere but one spot, the control area. They heard grumbling sounds there. Wendy was bursting with joy while Mabel is embraced by fear. They gone toward the grumbling noise.

"Mabel: Umm Wendy, we shouldn't be here"

"Wendy: What do you mean? Dipper is there. DIPPER! DIPPER!"

"Mabel: shhh"

"Wendy: What shhh, aren't we going to save Dipper? DIPPER! DIPPER!

"Mabel: STOP IT!"

"Wendy: Why? are you lying? Where is Dipper? Where is he?!"

"Mabel: Umm he..."

"Wendy: HE WHAT?!"

The grumbling noise approaches toward them, Wendy had a look behind the wall. It is Dipper! Mabel can't believe what happened.

"Mabel: I can't believe you are alive!"

"Wendy: Dipper is dead? Who is this then?"

It transformed into Wendy and Mabel and they think they know what this is. The shape-shifter makes Wendy and Mabel trip. another grumbling sound was coming from upstairs.


End file.
